


Phantom Pain

by sozmom



Series: Stans Friends Need To Get Their Shit Together [2]
Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Angst, Gen, Humor, M/M, saphael from stans perspective part 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-24
Updated: 2016-09-24
Packaged: 2018-08-17 02:13:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 455
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8126476
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sozmom/pseuds/sozmom
Summary: Stans friends Are The Worst Part 2





	

"He's miserable" The shadowhunter says as she takes a sip of her cocktail. Stan leaned back in his seat, an arm draped lazily over the back of her seat. To an outsider it would appear casual, flirty but it was anything but. It was a carefully crafted move. An invitation for the outside world to fuck off.

Stan hated playing this careful game of body language. He thought he'd left it behind when he died.

He thought he'd left feelings behind as well but his entire purpose here was because of them.

"On some level he deserves to be-"  
"You don't believe that" Isabelle says, hair whipping over her shoulder.

"Don't assume to know me shadowhunter" Stan sneered, keeping his voice low.

"You care about him or else you wouldn't be here" She murmured as she swirled her drink, jaw visibly tightening

Stan picked up his own glass and downed the entire thing. "Raphael would never admit it but he misses the fledgling. A lot of us do but you have to understand what he did was unforgivable to vampires"

"By releasing Camil-"

"By choosing shadowhunters over us. I don't know if you know this but vampires can hold grudges for years. We have the time" Stan smirked, fangs elongating slightly. Showy, dangerous - the embodiment of everything a vampire should be. He felt like a poser.

Isabelle frowned "You have time but Simon doesn't. He's a vampire living amongst shadowhunters. We don't know how long we can keep the clave off his back. Ask your leader whether that grudge is worth keeping". She took a final swig of her drink and slid off of the chair.

"Enjoy your evening Stan"

"Don't let the door hit you on the way out" He shot back.

Stan let out a sigh and stared down at his empty glass. It had been a long stressful few weeks at the hotel. Valentine had the mortal cup, Camille was back, the others were antsy and his best friendgling was noticeably absent.

He knows the effect it has on Raphael. It weighed on him every day but he remained strong because the clan needed him to.

Stan didn't need him to be strong. Stan needed him to be real. As much as Raphael kept the appearance of steel made Stan knew he was molten inside. Red hot and in turmoil.

Loosing Simon had left him shaken. Stan took note of every time Raphael turned to bark an order at someone who wasn't there, when he waited a second too long to respond, expecting someone else to butt in.

Simon was a phantom pain in their leaders life. It killed Stan to see him this way.

Feelings - they should've been buried with him.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Lol I felt like angst today.
> 
> It's a short thing but I promise there will be a make up fic inspired by Stan soon and it will be fluffy and just a little bit cracky 
> 
> Follow me on tumblr @bathildahotshot


End file.
